


grævɪtiː fɔːlz

by catnipArsen (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Gen, I'll add more tags and characters as the story progresses, Reverse Pines, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/catnipArsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gleeful family vacation was supposed to be just that; a vacation visiting an old family friend, Fiddleford McGucket.  For Gideon, however, this is an opportune moment to discover the epicenter for strange happenings and anomalies that plague the northwestern area of the United States.  Rumors of small men and eight legged spider-cows, the Tent of Telepathy, as well as the talks of a Powerful Force were enough to get Gideon excited to visit the infamous Gravity Falls.  </p>
<p>After meeting a cute blonde girl, Pacifica "Paz" Southeast, Gideon stumbles upon a rarity on its own; a guidebook to the unknown atmosphere of Gravity Falls, simply titled "2".</p>
            </blockquote>





	grævɪtiː fɔːlz

**Author's Note:**

> **I am no longer working on this work.**

Gravity Falls... this was it! Gideon was finally visiting the town and all of its rumored mysteries. Well, to to be completely honest, he was just traveling with his family for a summer vacation. In fact, they were staying at an old family friend's home, Fiddleford McGucket. In fact, that was pretty much the only reason for coming to this particular part of Oregon, and to see the famed Telepathy Twins and the Tent of Telepathy; but that didn't stop Gideon's curiosities. He'd heard many rumors about the oddities in Gravity Falls, Oregon, including the most powerful force known to any dimension; though nothing was ever reiterated or explained, and those who had spoken of odd beings or creatures promptly forgot about them and began acting strange and forgetful.

Whatever the people had seen, there was something out there who clearly didn't want them to know. This only kindled Gideon's curiosity even more; and now he was finally going. “Oh, this is gonna be so excitin'!” He grinned ear to ear as the plane began to take off talking the ear off the poor man sitting next to him. It was only two short hours away. Two short hours...

Two short hours and another hour and a half bus trip to Gravity Falls. The Airport was just a town over from the Falls, but it wasn't walking distance. And if that wasn't the worst part, it was that when Gideon's father got off the plane, his cellphone buzzed with a voice-mail from Fiddleford. ““Hey Bud. Uh, heh, I was actually on my way to come get you, but the car broke down. I'm waitin' for a tow but you'll probably have to bus down here. There's one that goes straight from the airport to Gravity Falls. I'll meet you at the stop but I can't get you from the airport. You have money right? Good luck!”

Well, it was just a hiccup and it didn't dampen Gideon's excitement. After fumbling around, asking people which bus went to Gravity Falls at what time, he was on his way. Fiddleford was at the bus stop, as promised, along with a taxi.

– – –

This place was ridiculously huge. Fiddleford had made millions on his own personal computer business, and it showed. The mansion was built atop a hill, and the backyard was not quite a 'yard', but more of an opening that led into the woods; no, no, a  _forest_ , really. And the inside even seemed larger than the outside; three family-friendly floors and a fully furnished basement that was mainly full of computers and advanced tech that Gideon couldn't identify. The main room people congregated to, however, was the kitchen.

“Well, Gleeful family, are y'all hungry? I have the crockpot cookin' up a rather dense pot roast. It should be ready here in about a couple hours. We'll have that for dinner, but I was thinkin' of orderin' a pizza for lunch.” Fiddleford smiled. His Southern drawl made the entire experience a lot more welcoming. Gideon and his family had a drawl too, but theirs were a lot thicker and many people pegged them as 'hillbillies', so it was nice to be in the company of kin; even if it was just through accent.

Bud chuckled and patted his stomach. “We haven't eaten since six am, I could definitely go for some pot roast. I bet it's just as good as it used to be, huh, Fiddleford?”

“I suppose so. Heh, I don't cook it up much anymore. There's never any time, what with my business and research and all.”

Gideon's ears perked. “Research? What kinda research?”

Fiddleford laughed. “Well, I don't think my kind of research would be...appropriate for children, son.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Fiddleford, I'm twelve.”

“Well you certainly have grown, but my research is more...well, let’s just say that it's come at...great personal cost.” He scratched the nape of his neck and turned away from Gideon for a moment before turning back to him. “I probably shouldn't even introduce it to you. It's boring, really. Finances...coding...book keeping...maybe it sounded like I was talkin' it up but I-I-I'm really not, heh.”

“But...”

“Gideon, please. We're not on vacation to do research anyway. We're here to have fun. Explore Gravity Falls. And eat some of Fiddleford's Prize Winnin' Pot Roast!” The two men shared a laugh and talked about old times while Gideon and his mother sat at the table. His mother was a bit on the... introverted side, to put it simply. Gideon, however, was trying to wrap his head around what possible research Fiddleford could have been working on. Maybe it was just finance and coding. If that was the case, then the thing on the top of his priority list was uncovering the secrets of Gravity Falls.

Once the pizza was delivered—barbecue chicken, the pinnacle of pizza—the four sat around the table; Fiddleford didn't have a television. He preferred keeping his mind 'clear from distraction', whatever that meant. They talked about old times, Fiddleford's business, a general overview of plans for the summer. “Tonight I was thinkin' we could go to the Tent of Telepathy. I hear they're gonna do a pretty wild show with them Twins.” Bud suggested.

“W-well,” Fiddleford stuttered, “I don't...think that going there would be a...”

Gideon jumped in his chair. “That would be amazin'! We should go!”

“Well, Fid? Whatdya think?”

Fiddleford stumbled around his words, but, with a small sigh, he agreed. “It’d be alright to go. Yeah, why not?”

Gideon and Bud cheered, earning a small, displeased mumble from Mrs. Gleeful.

– – –

The show at the Tent didn't start for another two and a half hours, so Gideon took that time to explore some of the wooded area around the house. Alone, usually, he'd be somewhat anxious. He'd heard stories about hikers and climbers going missing for days, weeks, even months. But this was different. This was Gravity Falls. Surely nothing could go wrong here, and he'd been marking his trail by using thumb tacks pressed into the trees. Armed with those and a mini flashlight in his pocket, Gideon set off into the forest, aching to unlock its mysteries. What oddities were hidden in the forest? What was this “Powerful Force”? And most importantly, where... where was he?

He'd pushed pins into the trees... why couldn't he see the pins when he back tracked? Where'd they gone? Anxiety set in. Real, true anxiety. 'Oh Gosh, oh Gosh, oh Gosh! I'm lost! I'm LOST!' Gideon ran in one direction, turned heel and ran the other, and collapsed, shaking and crying. 'I'm lost, I'm lost, I'm lost, I'm lost...'

“Excuse me, are you ok?” A voice chimed from behind him and startled him even more. Gideon turned his head to face the source; a young blonde girl around his age in a long baggy sweater—something Gideon thought atypical for a hot day like today—and shorts.

Gideon sniffled and stood back up, trying to hide the blush that began spreading across his face. He wouldn't lie, he never really was one hundred percent optimized for talking to girls. “Y-yeah I'm ok. I just got lost.”

The girl tilted her head. “You didn't leave a trail to get back?”

“I did! I put thumb tacks in the trees but when I went to follow them, they were gone, and I got lost.”

She gasped. “You put the tacks in the trees? I'm sorry... I'm the one who took them out.” She lowered her head and revealed a handful of tacks. “Tacks aren't good for trees, because opening wounds in trees can introduce them to disease. I'm sorry.”

Gideon peered down at the tacks and laughed. Why he laughed, he wasn't quite sure. “I-it's ok. I guess next time I should try usin' somethin' a little more ecofriendly. Um, I'm sorry, pardon my manners. What's your name?”

The girl smiled. “I'm Pacifica Southeast. Most people call me Paz though. What's yours?”

“I'm Gideon Gleeful. I'm just visitin' Fiddleford McGucket here for the summer. I'm actually from—”

“Wait!” Paz exclaimed, startling Gideon. “You know Fiddleford McGucket, creator of the famous PC line?”

“Uh, well, he's a close family friend and my parents were hopin' to go on a vacation anyway so we came here. I was hopin' to learn the secrets of this town while I was here, too. I wanna see the Telepathy Twins at the Tent tonight too.”

Paz squeaked. “Ooh, that's exciting! I love the Tent of Telepathy!”

Gideon grinned. “Y-you do?”

“Yes! I love adventures too. And the paranormal. The stuff he's got his performers doing? So! Cool!”

“Well I've never seen any of their shows but I hear they're good.”

Paz giggled. “Yeah that's a good tourist attraction. Hey, wanna see something cool?” Gideon nodded, and Paz took his hand. “Follow me.”

Paz led Gideon through a seemingly endless maze of trees. It took what felt like twenty minutes to arrive at the destination. Gideon began wondering if he'd just trusted a potential serial killer that'd slaughter him and bury him in the woods. But all the worry and walk-running lead them to a small clearing. There, in the middle of the clearing, was a small pond surrounded gemstones and flowers. The way the sunlight peeked through the trees sparkled off the water into the crystals, creating what Gideon could only describe as a rainbow haven. His eyes fixated on everything, trying hard to soak in the entire scene at once and burn it into his mind. The pond was so clear that, had there not been ripples from a small breeze, one might assume there was no water at all.

Paz turned to him, her hand still clasped in his. “Gideon, this water is magic. It can heal any wound. Watch.” She guided Gideon over to sit next to the water, and took one of the thumb tacks she'd hoarded. “Do you trust me?” Gideon raised an eyebrow. He was unsure... five minutes ago he was wondering if she was a deranged serial killer... he was sort of leaning towards that thought again. He searched her face for any sign of deception, but he saw none.

“Y-yeah.” He stuttered, and watched her carefully. She took a tack and slid the point across his palm drawing blood. Before Gideon could even yelp, she dunked his hand in the water, and within seconds, the wound was just a memory. It was as if it'd never been there at all.

Gideon's eyes gleamed. “Oh. My. Land. Paz, this is amazin'! How on Earth did you find this? Oh my gosh, I gotta tell someone about this!”

“No, don't! I...I like to come here to be alone. If everyone knew about this place then they'd all be here too.”

“Then...why'd you show me?”

“Well,” Paz shrugged and fiddled with the bottom of her over-sized sweater, “because you seem like the kind of guy I'd hang out with. Like the kind of guy I could trust. Promise not to tell anybody?” She asked, sticking out her pinky.

Gideon contemplated for just a moment before smiling and wrapping his pinky around hers. “Promise.”

“Thanks, Gideon.” Paz smiled, and Gideon smiled too, once again trying to suppress the ever growing blush on his face. “A-are you blushing?”

“No! N-no!” Gideon quickly turned his head away in hopes of hiding it, but something caught his eye on the other side of the pond. “Wait...what's that over there?”

Paz looked where he was pointing. “Nothing?”

“No, here.” He walked towards the anomaly. What he saw was a line of dirt, at least that's what Paz thought it was.

“What? It's just dirt.”

“No, it looks like something was dragged. See the indentation? It goes under that rock. There's something under that rock.” The rock was large, moss covered and looked like it could have blended in—had there been other large rock formations around it. The two pushed the rock aside with moderate effort, revealing a rusted metal hatch like tetanus waiting to happen.

“Should we open it?” Paz asked. Gideon shrugged.

“I don't know... should we?”

“Go ahead. It looks old and kind of broken. Someone probably forgot about it.” So, with a deep breath and shaky hands, Gideon reached towards the hatch and unlatched it. Inside was a book. It was dusty, obviously old. It was red, had a six-fingered hand on the front and it was labeled '2'. “What is it?”

Gideon flipped through the pages. It seemed like a simple journal, full of writing and illustrations and ciphers...this...this was the pinnacle of mysteries. Gideon felt excitement growing inside him. He could spend the summer deciphering these codes and reading up on these creatures depicted in this book. This was the guidebook to Gravity Falls' mysteries. This was the... “Shoot, what time is it?”

Paz glanced down at her watch. “About six.”

“I need to get home! I have a show to get to!”

“What show?”

“The Telepathy show! How are we gonna get back in time?”

Paz smiled. “I know a way! Let's go!” Paz led Gideon through the forest, back to the McGucket house, just as Bud was on his way to look for him. Gideon contemplated telling them about the journal, but instead he'd opted to keep it as his own secret, hiding it on an inside pocket of his vest.

Bud smirked. “Well, Gideon, looks like you made a friend already. What's your name, little lady?”

Paz smiled widely. “I'm Pacifica Southeast!”

“Nice to meet you Pacifica. I'm Bud Gleeful, and it looks like you already know my son.”

“Dad, can Paz come to see the show too?”

“Well I don't see why not. There's always room in the family for one more. C'mon, I'll even pay for ya.”

“Thanks, Mr. Gleeful!”

– – –

The Tent, compared to the exterior, was massive inside. According to the town, it was rare the shows ever had empty seats. People were already crowding in by the time the five had arrived. “H-here, let's sit here.” Fiddleford suggested, gesturing to the very back row.

“But there are a few seats up front. Let's sit there!” Paz exclaimed, and she and Gideon raced to the open seats in the first row, eliciting a small sigh from Fiddleford and a chuckle from Bud.

The lights lowered, drums rolled, and a spotlight fixated on the curtained stage. Gideon shook with excitement, as did Paz next to him. To his left, his dad and mom sat, and Fiddleford sat one row behind them. “Ladies and gentlemen,” over the intercom, the announcer called in a raspy voice, “boys and girls, generic overused theatre show opening, the Tent of Telepathy would like to present the telepathic, telekinetic powers of the renowned Telepathy Twins.” The curtain pulled back, revealing two children, who appeared to be around Gideon's age. “Please welcome Dipper and Mabel Pines!”

 

 

> **_L'p jrlqj wr dsrorjlch iru doo wkh skrqhphv.  L oryh skrqhphv._ **


End file.
